


Zeki One-Shot: Wedding Night

by odz1994



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, Shotgun Wedding, Teenage Pregnancy, Wedding Night, Weddings, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: After Yuki finds out that she is pregnant, Zero wastes no time in asking her to marry him. However, their wedding night doesn't seem to turn out exactly the way they had planned.





	

Yuki was pacing the floor of her room; well she had been pacing so much there should’ve been a rut.

“Yuki, will you please stand still?” Yori asked her as she finished zipping up her dress.

“I’m nervous, Yori. I don’t think I can do this.” Yuki sat on the edge of her bed and placed her head in her hands. 

“What do you mean, Yuki?” Yori sat beside her and placed an arm around her. 

“I’m scared.” She finally said, “I love Zero, I really do, but I just feel like we’re rushing things.” Yuki stood up carefully from the bed with a hand on her stomach. Soon, after Zero had found out that Yuki was pregnant, he had proposed to her. She had been pulled out from and been given private lessons from the Headmaster. It was only a couple hours from the wedding that she and Zero had planned, and she was beginning to get cold feet. 

“Yuki, you’ll be fine. You guys wouldn’t have planned to be today if you weren’t ready.” Yori walked over to Yuki and hugged her, “You’re my best friend, Yuki. I know that you’re ready for this.” 

Yuki smiled and hugged her back, “Thanks, Yori.” 

“Now, please let me finish getting you ready.” Yuki nodded and sat down at the vanity so Yori could fix her hair.

XxX

_“Yuki, what’s wrong?” Zero ran over to her as she fell to her knees, shortly after entering his dorm, crying. “Yuki, come on.”_

_“I’m just so scared, Zero.” Yuki buried her face into his chest as she soaked his shirt with her tears._

_“Scared of what, Yuki?” Zero was completely and utterly confused. She just randomly started crying for no reason._

_“Z-Zero…I…” Yuki began hiccupping from how hard she was crying._

_“Yuki, please, just tell me.” He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him._

_Yuki sniffled, “I-I’m pregnant, Zero…”_

_“Are you sure, Yuki?”  She nodded and buried her face back into his chest. “It’s alright, Yuki. It’ll be alright. I promise.” Zero ran his fingers through her hair_

XxX

“Headmaster, what are we doing?” Zero asked shaking his head. 

“You’re getting ready for your wedding, Zero.” He smiled big at him as he fixed his tie.

“Yes, but we’re not even 18. How can you be alright with this?” 

“Zero, I may not be your real father, but I have seen how you and Yuki have been together these past few years. I know how much you love her and I know that she loves you just as much.” He smiled as he placed a hand on Zero’s shoulder. 

Zero smiled and the frowned again, “I’m just so afraid that this is all a dream and I’m going to wake up.”

“Zero, trust me, you aren’t dreaming. This is all real.” Kaien took a step back and let Zero look at himself in the mirror. He was used to wearing his school uniform, but a fancy tux was way different. 

“I am going to go see if Yuki is ready.” Kaien turned and walked to the door.

“Let me go wi-”

Kaien put a hand out and stopped Zero in his tracks, “Bad luck to see the bride.” Zero sighed and walked away with his hands up in defeat. Kaien smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and to Yuki’s room. To avoid the other students, Kaien had allowed Zero and Yuki to get ready at his residence. He approached the room and lightly knocked on the door.

“You can’t come in!” Yori yelled as she placed her body against the door.

“Sayori, it’s only me. I just wanted to know if Yuki was ready.”

“Headmaster, is Kaname here yet?” Yuki asked.

“No, Yuki, he’s not.” 

“We can’t start until he shows up.” Yuki crossed her arms and pouted. 

“Alright, Yuki, I’ll let the impatient one know.” Yori and Yuki laughed, knowing that he was talking about Zero. Just as Headmaster was going back to Zero’s room, the front door opened and Kaname walked through. He was wearing a gray suit with a maroon undershirt. 

He smiled, “I’m sorry for running late, Kaien.” 

“You don’t need to apologize, Kaname. I was just seeing if Yuki was ready. She refused to start until you showed up.”

“Well, I will go to Zero and you can tell Yuki that we are ready to start.” Kaname walked down the hallway to Zero’s room. He didn’t even bother knocking on the door, he just walked in. 

“Took you long enough to get here.” Zero mumbled without looking at him.

“Well, we’re ready to start. I have to go meet Yori. You need to go with Headmaster.”

“Yeah yeah.” Zero stood and headed for the door, being stopped by Kaname’s hand.

“I will say this only once, Zero. You’d better treat her right. If anything happens to Yuki and it’s your fault, I will not hold back on tearing you apart.”

Zero moved his hand, “Great to see you too.” He said sarcastically as he made his way outside where Kaien was standing. He took a deep breath and made his way over to him, standing beside him at an angle. 

“You’ll be fine.” Kaien said as he opened the book in his hand. Who knew he was certified to marry people. Kaien had done his own arrangements for the wedding and got a small group to play music. 

“Headmaster, who is going to walk Yuki down the aisle?” Zero whispered to him as Kaname and Yori came in together. Yuki had pushed Zero to make Kaname his best man. How could he say no to her? Kaien simply put a hand up and nodded to the door. Although Zero couldn’t see her face, due to the veil, he could tell she was blushing. Touga had accompanied Yuki in Kaien’s place. Zero smiled as she got closer to them. She was perfect in every way to him. Yuki handed her bouquet to Yori as she lifted the veil from her face. She was blushing when she looked at Zero. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked sounding a bit embarrassed.

“Because you’re beautiful.” Yuki smiled and looked down as she blushed even more than usual.

XxX

The reception was held at Kaien’s residence where he had made a spread of different foods. All of which were his own concoctions. Zero furrowed his brow at the sight of it. He refused to grab anything. You could never tell what Headmaster had made. Yuki nudged his arm and pointed to the food. She gave him these big, brown, puppy dog eyes that he couldn’t resist. He sighed and grabbed a plate, taking a few things. 

“Zero~” 

He smiled and shook his head, “What is it, Yu-” He was cut off at Yuki shoving a piece of cake into his face. She covered her mouth and laughed at him as he continued to stand there trying to figure out what had just happened. 

“Oh, so we’re gonna play that way?” Zero put his plate down onto one of the tables and wiped some of the cake off of his face. “Come here, Yuki.” He smirked at her as she rubbed the cake and icing that was in his hands onto her own face. 

Yuki giggled as she tried to get away from him, “Zero, stop.” 

“You started it.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. “I love you.” 

Yuki blushed, “I love you too.” 

“You two are just so adorable! I can’t stand it!” Headmaster exclaimed as he took a picture of the two.

“Headmaster, take a different one. We are covered in cake.” Yuki told him as she pouted slightly.

“Yuki, even on your wedding day you can’t call me Father?” He said sadly.

“Father, please take a new picture of us once we are cleaned up.” Yuki said with a smile.

“That’s more like it!” He placed an arm around Zero, “I guess I can finally call you son without you hurting me?”

“Nice try. Get off of me.” Zero gave him a blank look as Kaien decided it was best to listen to Zero. Yuki smiled at the two placing a hand on her stomach, wincing slightly.

“Are you alright, Yuki?” Yori asked her as she walked over to Yuki, holding a cup of punch. 

Yuki nodded, “I’m alright. It’s just a stomach cramp.”

Yuki moved and sat at one of the tables. She took this opportunity to wipe off the remaining cake that was on her face. “I’ve been getting them a lot lately.” 

“Have you told Zero about it?” Yori whispered. 

“I don’t want him to worry.” 

“Worry about what?” Zero asked the girls as he walked over to them.

“Nothing, Zero.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her and sat down beside her, “You’re such a bad liar.” He whispered into  her ear.  “Yuki.”

“I’m fine, Zero. I promise.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

“Tell me when we’re alone.” He told her in his serious tone.

Yuki nodded, “Alright.” 

“Thank you. You know I can’t help but worry about you.” Zero told her as he reached over and held her hand. 

“I know. You’ve always been that way.” Yuki kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Since you two are cake free now, may I take a new picture of you?” Kaien asked completely giddy over the idea.

“Yeah.” Yuki smiled and looked at Zero, “Smile, Zero.” 

“Do I have to?” 

“I’ll make you smile.” Yuki stood up and placed her index fingers on the corners of his mouth. 

“Please don’t.” Yuki placed her chin on top of Zero’s head and pulled the corners of his mouth up into a smile. Kaien didn’t waste any time in snapping the picture.

“I hate both of you.” Zero said as he grabbed Yuki’s hands, biting her one finger playfully.

She laughed a bit, “No, you don’t. Well, you don’t hate me.” 

“That’s true.”

“Hey!” Kaien exclaimed. 

“Alright, I have to get going.” Kaname said as he walked over to the newlyweds. 

“Bye Kaname.” Yuki walked over and hugged him the best she could since her stomach was in the way.

“Goodbye, Yuki.” Kaname smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad that you’re happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” 

“Thank you, Kaname. For everything.” 

“Let me know if you need anything.” Kaname told Yuki as he released himself from their embrace and left the house. 

“I should get going too, Yuki.” Yori said as she cleaned up her plate. 

“Aw really?” Yuki pouted. 

“I have to get some studying done. We have midterms coming up soon.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s true. Good luck. You’ll ace them.” Yuki hugged her best friend goodbye, leaving just herself, Zero, and Kaien in the room. 

“Well, I think I’m going to change out of this dress and take a shower.” Yuki said as she made her way out of the kitchen and towards the hallway.

“Want me to come with you?” Zero asked. 

“I can handle a shower by myself.” She smiled, “Besides, you should help Headmaster with putting the food away.”

Zero sighed, “Alright, I suppose I can help him.” 

XxX

“Now, tell me what you and Yori were talking about earlier.” Zero said as a towel was resting around his neck, catching stray water drops from his freshly showered hair. 

“I’ve just been getting these stomach cramps recently. It’s nothing to worry about really.” 

“Yuki, are you sure? You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?” 

Yuki placed a hand on Zero’s cheek, “Of course I would.” She winced slightly and grabbed her stomach again.

“Yuki.”

“I’m okay.” 

Zero’s eyes started to glow crimson, “Yuki, you’re bleeding.” 

“What?”

Zero got up from the bed and moved away from her, “You’re bleeding somewhere.” He opened their bedroom door and yelled down the hallway, “Headmaster!” 

“What’s wrong?!” Kaien ran into the room seconds later. 

Zero had his hand covered his mouth and nose as he spoke, “Yuki’s bleeding.” 

“Bleeding?” Kaien went over to Yuki and examined her. “Where?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that I smell her blood.” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Lay back, Yuki.” She nodded and did as she was told. 

“Ah!” Yuki sat up a bit after feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. “That was different from the others.” 

“I think I know what’s happening; preterm labor.” Kaien said seriously as he walked over to Zero. 

“What is that?” Zero asked.

“It means that your children are going to born sooner rather than later.” 

Zero turned towards the door, “I-I’ll go call Toga and-”

“No, Zero, stay here with Yuki. I’ll call Yagari and Kaname.”

“I can’t stay in here. I can’t control myself around her.” Zero told him, sounding scared. 

“Zero, you WILL control yourself around her.”

“Zero-OH!” Yuki clenched the bed sheets. “God that hurt.” Zero nodded to Kaien and walked over to Yuki, sitting beside her on the bed. 

“It’s alright, Yuki. Headmaster is going to get some help.” His breathing was a lightly heavy due to the fact that he was trying to suppress the urge to bite her. He had been able to resist it thus far under Yuki’s wishes. She was afraid he could hurt their unborn children if he did so. 

Yuki reached over and grabbed Zero’s hand, “Everything will be okay. I promise.” Another contraction surged through her and she dug her nails into Zero’s hand. He hissed and yanked it away from instinct. 

“I’m sorry, Zero.” 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have done that.” Zero took her hand in his this time. “Just squeeze my hand whenever you feel pain.” 

After about twenty minutes, Kaien had entered the room with Toga and Kaname behind him. Zero had managed to get his eyes to go back to their normal state as he looked at Kaname. 

“Your turn to hold her hand for a bit.” Zero said as he stood up from the bed and left the room. No doubt going to choke down some blood tablets since the scent of Yuki’s blood now filled the entire house. 

“They’re getting worse!” Yuki yelled as another contraction had hit her as she spoke. 

“That means we’ll have to get everything set up quickly.” 

XxX

After almost 13 grueling hours of being in labor, there are cries that can be heard in the room.  
Kaien smiled, “It’s a girl.”

“We aren’t finished yet, Cross.” Toga said as Yuki cried out in pain again as the second child was being born. This one cried, but not quite as loudly as the first. 

“This one is a boy.” Kaien told her, “You did very well, Yuki.”

“Can I hold them?” Yuki asked weakly. Kaien nodded and handed her the girl since she was already cleaned up and checked out. She had a small tuft of silver hair on her head. The child opened her eyes, they were reddish-brown color like her own, and reached up towards Yuki. 

“Here Zero.” Yuki smiled, holding the child towards him. 

“Here’s the other.” Kaien smiled as he handed her the little boy. His hair was brown like Yuki’s and had purple eyes that matched Zero’s. Yuki felt a couple tears escape her eyes.

“Are you okay, Yuki?” Zero asked her.

“I’m just so happy. They are so beautiful.” 

“They are.” Zero smiled at her, “What should we name them?” 

“I was thinking Aiko for the girl and Katsu for the boy. Aiko and Katsu Kiryuu.”

“I love it.” Zero sat beside Yuki, holding little Aiko in his arms as she held Katsu. 

XxX

“And that’s the story of how your father and I got married and when you two were born.” Yuki smiled as the two children were sitting on the floor looking at her as she spoke. 

“So, you and Daddy knew each other for like ever?” Katsu asked.

“No, not forever just long enough.” 

“I thought it was a sappy story. Daddy isn’t sappy.” Aiko crossed her arms at Yuki.

Yuki giggled a bit, “He can be when he’s in a good mood.” Yuki leaned in and whispered to them, “But that’s very rare.”

“Hey, I heard that.” Zero said as he entered the room. “What stories are you filling our kids heads with this time?”

“They saw our wedding picture and wanted to know about it. So, I told them.” 

“Wait.” Aiko stood up and looked at the two of them, “Today is our birthday. You got married on our birthday.” 

“We weren’t expecting you two so early, but yes we got married on your birthday. Speaking of, I think Daddy has a little surprise for you two.”

“I do?” Yuki elbowed him, “Oh. Yeah.” Zero walked out of the room and came back with two medium sized bags. 

“You’ll have some more later when your grandfather comes over, but these are from us.” The two reached into their bags and pulled out the same little envelope. 

“Is this a card?” They asked simultaneously. 

“Open them up and find out.” Aiko and Katsu ripped the paper to the envelopes open and just looked at the piece of paper. 

“Momma, is this true?” Katsu asked.

“Is what true?”

“I’m gonna be a big brother?” He asked with a sparkle in his eye.

“And I’m gonna be a big sister again.” Aiko said a little excited.

“It’s true.” The twins got up and went over to Yuki, hugging her. 

“Thank you for that gift.” They said in unison. 

“Go on and open the rest of your presents.” Zero told them. They released Yuki and took out the rest of their gifts. 

“What are you hoping this one will be?” 

“I really don’t care, Zero. As long as there’s only one.”


End file.
